Dear Old Dad
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: A Ken Davis ONESHOT....


He'd left. He just couldn't believe he had actually left. The one time his son had actually listened to him was when he had left the home to go out on his own. He wouldn't be gone for long, he was sure of that. He wasn't strong enough to stay out on his own for more than a few weeks at most.

Ken put his glass of scotch on the table after swirling it around and thinking about what had happened recently. He recalled stealing Tina Sharp, leading to Junior's breakup with whats-her-face. He didn't even care. Junior never did. She was just another one of his girls, but he was making too big of a deal out of it. So what if she broke up with him? He'd get over it soon enough, he always did. He moved on to a new girl, and then another.

And then there was Dani. She was too power-hungry. Frankly, she was too emotional sometimes. That little stunt she'd pulled at the party this afternoon would not be overlooked, by any means. She would need a good talking to, that was for sure. He thought for a moment. Maybe that wasn't really what she needed. She needed a mother, the one thing he _couldn't _give her.

He felt so bad that they had found out this way. They didn't deserve it. He just couldn't face to tell them. Now look what he had done. Junior had left, and Dani was spiraling out of control. He'd lost them, he really had.

Ken Davis was alone. He always would be. That was just who he was. Sometimes he gave himself a serious self-evaluation, and he looked at how he hadn't had a relationship in god knew how long. That had turned him cold and bitter. Even he knew, he had become an ass. A cold-hearted bastard, and that was putting it lightly.

It had been her. Marisol. She was a lot like Kris, he knew now. He realized soon after Dani was born that she had been in it for the money and that was it. Just like Kris. That was all she was in it for. The cash, the status of being a Davis.

He'd been a lot like Junior when he was young. Hell, he _was_ Junior when he was young. He had been a playboy, and then that one girl came along that changed everything. Dani's mom. She was amazing and beautiful. She had some too late though. He'd already met Isabelle and married _her._ Still, he managed to hide the affair for as long as possible, long enough to get her pregnant. Isabelle found out that he had been speaking with that "filthy barn girl" and had left, not telling him a thing.

He'd gone to see Marisol and Dani was what met his eyes. She was just a baby, he couldn't leave her. He saw both of them in her, him and Marisol. Everytime he looked at her, he thought of what could have been. And it killed him, it really did. He could have been a better man today if he had just let everything go. Had divorced Isabelle and went to Marisol instead. But then he wouldn't have gotten Junior.

He just didn't want the same thing to happen to Junior. He needed someone else, a girl with status. A girl who was a younger Isabelle, and he needed to keep her, never let her go. But he knew his son as well as anyone because he and his son were the same. He had never wanted to admit it, but they were. He would take directions, seeing as he was alone and lonely, and marry the wealthy girl. But then, Kris would come up again, and everything would crumble, just as it had so many years ago.

He hated what he had done to Junior, but it had been for his own good. He needed to be protected from that kind of love. The kind that kept coming back, no matter how many times you beat it down with a stick. The consequences of that love were soul-killing. They were dire. Ken just didn't want his son to end up like his dear old dad. Bitter and alone. He wanted to best for him and for Dani, just like any father did. He just wanted them to have the greatest lives. To be better than him, to grow and be decent people. Not soul-sucking creatures, like he knew he was. He couldn't change who he was, it was too late for that. He just had to help them, change them. Make them be good people. He was just trying to be a good dad. Even if it didn't always come across that way.


End file.
